With the proliferation of consumer electronic devices and enhancement of audio coding formats, users can listen to music via most any media device. As network connectivity (e.g., to public networks, such as the Internet) and download speeds improve, music streaming has become very popular. Users can create playlists and listen to music on-demand and/or on the go.
Conventional products provide a next generation of radio services wherein the type (e.g., genre) of songs played can be customized for a particular user. As an example, the radio services can be accessed via a web browser and/or an application installed on a user equipment (UE). The radio services provide streaming music comprising songs associated with a particular genre that has been selected by the user. The user can rate the songs and/or provide feedback relating to the songs played, which can then be utilized to further customize the streaming music. Some of the conventional radio services provide an interruption-free (without advertisements) listening experience for a fee charged to the user. However, the conventional radio services do not provide a complete radio listening experience and are not completely configurable by the user.